Death,Betrayal,and Power
by Siah1
Summary: Bubbles and the Proffesor are both dead 6 years pass and everything has changed Boomer has a kid and convince himself hes moved on, Bells finaly part of the family what happens when a strange women and her mercenary kid enters the ruff and puff family
1. Because its Life

Aloha, I have officially decided to re-due all my chapters for this story. Thanks XxxxSoccerchicXxxx for giving me the idea.

**Disclaimer: **don't own power puff girls, I do own?

_Life is easy. _

_Easy to fake, Easy to kill. _

_But its never to easy to live._

Today's the day, the day of my supposed death. I haven't seen my sister since the event. They probably hate me and honestly I don't blame them.

There was once a time when I could never say hate. I would never think about it. Imagine, sweet little Bubbles... Hating. It just doesn't happen, at least it didn't. I had never hated anything in my entire life. Not my status, not my sisters. Not even the villains we use to beat up as grade schoolers. But things change, people change. Life changes.

_Don't cry_

People say when you look in the mirror you see your future overlap your past. But when I look in the mirror all I see is my past.

My sisters, Mojo, HIM, Brick, Butch, Dexter, Bell, Blaze, the Professor.

_Boomer._

_Don't cry_

Yes, Boomer from the rowdy ruff boys. The dumb one, the naïve one, the cute one. Call me optimistic but even as a tiny tot I thought we'd be together. Sure, I thought he was a bit immature but so am I.

I wonder if he thinks about me, I always think about him. His blonde hair, sapphire eyes and cheeky dimples. Who am I kidding I'm gone; everyone in the words thinks I'm dead. And I should be. My face is hot, my visions blurry, my mind is fogged. So I do the last piece of me, the last thing that I can do.

_I cry_.

"Quit you're sniveling, you look disgusting", a man said standing a few feet away from me. Before I can respond he grabs my arm and drags me over to the exit. I don't object, his grip only tightens once we enter the halls.

A moment later another body approaches us, it takes a minute from my position but I soon see its Bliss my daughter. If you saw her you could tell she was my daughter. She's beautiful with her long blonde hair, and sapphire eyes. I hesitantly smile at her not expecting one back at least not when anyone's around. But hey I'm optimistic.

She catches my smile and licks the blood off of her top lip. I hate when I'm right.

Through windows of the enormous palace we could see his people working. Some weighing no more than 68 pounds, some are less than that. Its days like this I am grateful for the rebellion. The Txchal rebellion is the largest rebellion I have ever seen. Granted I didn't really pay attention in high school history, but really there that big. Everyone below the nobility is a part of the rebellion. As if I needed someone to prove my point, a few servants walk past us murmuring. A regular human couldn't hear it but were no regular humans.

_Weapon_

_Monster_

_Murderer_

There directed towards Bliss but she seems unfazed by these words, completely. Just...detached. My eyes linger at her bracelets.

_More like shackles._

We finally stop in a room. The throne room was extravagant and beautiful. Servants at every corner, I politely shooed them away as they try to offer me food. I simply stand waiting for him to acknowledge me. He wore his usual smirk

"I have a job for you" his dark voice boomed. I cringed not wanting another…assignment. What could he possibly want now?

"You seem shaken my love" he chuckled as my body shook at the sound of his voice.

"What do you want". I learned from previous moments never to show fear in his presence. He laughed again and I fought the erg to cringe.

"You and Bliss are going on a little road trip" he almost mimicking the monotone voice I had before, his eyes cut into mine waiting for a shiver.

"W- Where" I silently scolded myself for sounding so weak . He waved his hands, cutting into reality. A city with a small suburban house appeared. It was familiar too familiar. My eyes widened my heart seem to stop

"Home", I lowly whispered though I'm sure he heard me, scratch that I'm positive he heard me.

"Surprised" he asked eyes never moving from mine, I didn't nod nor ask why, I merely looked at Bliss then to him.

"It is your anniversary isn't it, I simply want to see if they will recognize you rest assure if you are to tell anyo-

"I know ", I interrupted not wanting to be reminded of... it. I looked it will be winter, he seem to be thinking the same thing for our clothing had changed. I felt his eyes linger for a moment at the new miniskirt, I now wore. I tried to stop myself from scoffing by looking at Bliss.

Her blonde pigtails flattened against her head due to her fur beanie. Thankfully, the blood from earlier was gone. I couldn't help it I had to smile. He shooed us away and sighed in boredom. I grabbed Bliss hand excitedly not believing it's true. I'm going home.

**So what did you guys think?**

**I wanted to redue this story but not completely change it. Unfortunately my writing style has changed drastically. I fear I have changed it to much, so yeah. This is my 12 year old style mixed with my current 15 year old style. Hope you like it. Read and Review!**


	2. Beacuase its Change

_Bliss POV_

_A mission is always a hardship, a trivial... a change._

I looked at my surroundings something he taught me long ago. My mother's hand carefully wrapped around my own. Though I am only twelve I don't think the world is filled with rainbows and butterflies, I grew up in a world of death and power. I have killed thousands before, millions. But nothing, absolutely no torture is worse than ...her

20 minutes before

Me and my mother are both in this strange new world, she squealed at our designation. My brows narrowed as I looked at her with concern. She then bolted her eyes at me.

"Go play" her high pitched voice rang in my ears. Play the though rang in my head as I looked at the strange humans climbing the poles. I walked toward the bars and stared at them in confusion. Mother giggled before doing monkey like gestures. I mimicked her swinging from bar to bar. The wind blew in my hair and tickled my cheek. It wasn't flying but it made mother smile.

I was about to swing on the next bar when a creature worse than lemur gremlins attacks me with a flashing devise.

"Your Bubbles tribute costume is so cuuuuuuuuuute omg. Oh my god Frank you've got to see this ". She turned around and scanned the area. I decided I would take this as an opportunity to leave.

Running now bumped to a strange girl with pink eyes and a large pink beanie.

"Excuse me but I was here first its official rules of-".

I clamped my hand on her mouth and put my index finger to my own mouth. Unfortunately she didn't understand my gesture.

"This is private property and I-

"Look I'm new, you're annoying and I swear if you make one noise I WILL KILL YOU understands", I whispered hoping the annoying was still looking for Frank. Red still didn't get the picture, and she began lecturing me on laws and unconstitutional acts. I soon realized I had ran from and peppy idiot to an insane lunatic.

PRESENT TIME

I can't believe she still talking she would be dead if I wasn't keeping a low profile. I banged my head on a tree as she talked of the 1st amendment.

"Bliss" my eyes popped open to my mother along with some strange man. I wanted to shriek hallelujah but that would be against my training.

Bubbles POV's

20 minutes ago 

I watched Bliss hesitate before walking toward the jungle gyms. She's nervous and I can't help but smile as her face scrunches up in confusion. As I walked to an empty bench, my eyes lingered to the Bubbles costumes many people wore.

My body shock but I'm blaming that on the metal seat. Time seemed to stop as Bliss swung from bar to bar. She still didn't smile but I could tell she was enjoying herself. She had to be...right.

My thoughts were interrupted when a man wearing dark sunglasses and a snow hat sat next to me.

"You don't mind do you" he asked with such a calm collected voice it reminded me of-

"Frank, frank". A tall lady ran beside the bench. Her frizzy brown hair held in two pigtails a camera slung across her neck obviously she was a reporter. She then stopped and snapped a photo of me and the man.

"Omg Omg my boss is going to be so proud of me "she squealed. She then scanned the area with my own eyes fallowing. I smacked my lips before running off.

Where could Bliss have gone, in five seconds?

Present

I had finally found her in a secluded area, banging her head on a tree.

"Bliss" I said quietly. She slowly opened her eyes; she took on a relieved face and rushed to me but stop mid-way. I looked behind myself to see the strange man before only this time he had a boy beside him. I stared at him wondering why he would follow me. The small boy broke the silence.

"Bloom what you are doing"

Bliss POV's

She finally stopped talking as her pink eyes fluttered open.

"Boom what are you doing here, I thought you guys wouldn't be here till tonight" she spoke with slight confusion until her eyes fell on the man.

"Uncle Boomer "she screeched. I don't understand why people do that. I'm positive she saw my body cringe. I gave her long glare, and then looked at my mother hoping we could leave.

Mother looked different. Her eyes wide, she looked at the man. He removed his glasses her mouth dropped, and her eyes rolled back.

I simply looked at her body moving up and down. She was alive there was no need for commotion.

Unfortunately the man didn't seem to understand that. The man rushed to her and felt her head, checked her eyelids.

"She's fine". He didn't believe me.

"Is any your family able to reach''. I wanted to laugh but just shook my head. He murmured something before caring her out deeper in the woods. Bloom grabbed my hand urging me to move. We finally stumbled across a house where there were even more children with white hair, red hair, and black hair. I groaned when I saw another red head he winked at me and smirked at my expression.

"Boomer" another voice, equally annoying as Bloom's declared. I turned to see the adult version of Bloom apparently her mother.

"Bloss its cool she just fainted". I rolled my eyes; he was just running to our location now he's calm. The one called Bloss was now accompanied by another red head, two beings with white hair, and two with black. I groaned as they all asked the same question.

"What Happen?"

"Is she okay".

After that man told the same story yet again and walked her inside the red headed woman smiled at me.

"We are going to take great care of your mother". I choose to zone her out. After her long speech, I realized she is more annoying the Bloom. The other adult red head saved me when he asked for Blossom. I believe that's what he called her, to help with dinner she almost rushed to the door and then shouted.

"You can stay here if you like, actually why don't you play with the kids".

I looked at what she called the "kids" and slowly walking toward them.

"Your hairs so pretty' the voice behind me said while tugging on my hair. I frowned and resisted the erg to strike her.

"Bella why don't you leave her alone" a boy with spiky white hair replied. The one addressed as Bella finally came to my view and let go of my hair. I sighed in relief thankful that she did.

"See she's happy you're not talking about hair any more" a girl with pitch black hair said. Before I could get any words out my mouth and argument had started. I sat at a tree and closed my eyes; unfortunately someone now sat near me

"What do you want?"

"Your sharp babe I like that", my eyes popped open at the name he called me.

"Babe" I repeated my blonde eye brows narrowed as his red eyebrows rose. He smirks.

"You don't like the name doll" his smirk widen as I frowned, rolled my eyes then closed them yet again. I felt his eyes burning my flesh.

"What" I squeaked and covered my mouth. I silently cursed myself for the loss of control over my voice.

He smirked.

"So baby dolls a screecher". I ignored him a retreated back to my peaceful silence. This time with my eyes open he opened his mouth but closed it when Bloom approached us.

"So what's your name". Why do you insist on asking is what I wanted to say but that would be what mother called mean. I was about to answer when a stampede had engulfed me. It is moments like these exaggerations are necessary. More for your own pride then anything else.

I walked toward the house and Bella soon joined me.

"So what's your name"

"Bliss".

Back home people would quake in fear. Remind me of my past, threaten my future. Yet the only thing she did was squeak.

"That's such a pretty name, bliss what a beautiful name ". She giggled and grabbed my hand leading me to the others. I almost smiled...almost.

This strange place is changing you his voice rang in my head.

Don't let that happen.

I will not let that happen

Bubbles POV's

I slowly woke up to a beautiful blue room, my head is throbbing as memories flood into my head.

"Bliss". My worried tone is easily heard. I rush to get out of bed only to have a hand stops me.

Bommer.

"She's fine, fast and asleep"

"Where am I". It takes him but a second to hear my question but an lifetime to answer it.

"Puff and Ruff hideout", he states bitterly.

"Hideout" I murmur.

"After she died the press went crazy. We use visit her burial place every time we got chance to but now they hunt us down, people dress up as her but you probably saw that" his voice it wasn't calm it was sad , broken .

Tears burned my eyes threatening to fall. The pain I had caused him. Had I caused same pain to my sisters? He stops talking to see my tear stained face.

"It's not your fault you know" his voice was calm again that only made me cry harder.

Blossom then came into the room she still looked the same. But maybe that was the blur.

'"What you do Boomer" she asked her voice filed with concerned.

"Me nothing she just- I cut him off.

"I'm sorry that I woke you I'll just be leaving" I stated sadly.

"What no It's freezing outside and Bliss is fast asleep" Bell replied now in the doorway along with Buttercup. A careless expression.

" If she wants to leave let her leave" Buttercup stated bitterly. I didn't glare at her or smile I just looked at her then at Blossom.

"Buttercup-"

"Don't Buttercup me we don't know anything about her"-

"It is state law Buttercup that if we...". They began going at each other's throat casing Brick and Butch to pull them apart. And I know it was the best situation but I couldn't help myself. I smile spread across my face.

_They haven't changed._


	3. Because IT Happen

_It comes from a place._

_When you no longer can acknowledge IT as a event, a place or a person. _

_Just as it._

Bliss POV

I hate this world not only did it have 'constitutional rights' but it's...different. My mother is still asleep at least I have been told that. I wonder if this is all a test that he calculated up, maybe Blossom, Bloom and the others don't exist. Maybe they never did, but his isn't similar to a usual test. There was no fighting, no blood, no rebel's voices, not even a scream. It strange really. For the first time In my life I have no idea what to do.

I've learned a lot throughout my 2 days on this...world. Bella has a twin brother as does Brute. Butch Jr is youngest and despises anyone who tells him what to do. Boom is an only child his mother left a while ago, he doesn't talk nor does he humor me much but at least he doesn't call me _babe_.

Blooms other brother is Chester. He is very annoying and has a bit of a temper much like Brike. They don't get along much. Both of which are very protective of Bloom maybe it's the sibling relationship. Although Chester's father seems to hate Brikes father just as much. They bicker and throw harsh comments, I believe Brick called Chester's father… Dorkster.

Mother has finally woken up although the one called Boomer won't let her move a muscle, also he won't let me in the room. Usually I would find a way in but mother agreed to his suggestion. I am almost positive this is a test a new test. Bells girl care and Blossoms academics seem challenging. Buttercup doesn't seem to like us as much; she glares at mother and stares at me almost as if she's observing me trying to find a flaw and a reason.

Bubbles

I had woken up hoping to see sapphire eyes. I should have been more specific with my wish.

He just stood there staring at a picture for a moment then he spoke.

"Good you're awake" his voice was so calm yet it was filled with worry.

"Where is Bliss" I asked trying to avoid eye contact, he simply chuckled at said.

"Outside the door probably".

I heard a loud crash and shuffling. Maybe my wish wasn't so bad.

"She's awake finally get the hell out Bi-mmmfmf"

"Well at least now I know Buttercups awake", I joke and Boomer smiles.

I could tell others were trying to hold her down due to the struggles and bangs at the door, for the first time in more than 5 years I giggled. No not a fake ha-ha laugh, not even close. It was the laugh that I always had my bubbly giggle professor use to call.

That's when it happens, that's when Boomer the Rowdy ruff. My ex boyfriend kissed me.

**Super short I know sorry**

**Siah1**


	4. Because its for you

**Hey guys this is the next chapter, I added more to chapter 5 because of error mistakes and this chapter was toooooo short also thanks to those who reviewed really appreciated it**

**Disclaimer**

**Claimer: I do own ?**

**Thanks to all that reviewers especially Bubblycutie hear are the names and backgrounds of the kids WARNING some backgrounds spoil future events.**

**Chester:** Is a nerdy kid, his parents are Blossom and Dexter, although Blossom is happily married to Brick she still tries her best to connect with Chester. He is very much protective of his sister Bloom which causes him and Brike to have numerous disputes; he also hates the rest of the Ruff/Puff kids which causes many conflicts. He has short, curly orange hair, giant glasses, wears purple gloves a lab coat and light blue has the ability to create Laser beams out of his eye and ice breathe.

**Brike:** Is a very mischievous, flirtatious boy, his father is Brick. He is also very protective of Bloom, but thinks she's _a stick in the mud_ so he tries to get her to try something destructive, which leads to a lot of problems. He hates Chester and tries his best to get on his nerve with the help of the Ruff/Puff kids. He has long straight orange hair pulled in a low pony tail, bloody red eyes, and wears red shirt with a black strip, black jeans and a worn red hat.

**Bloom:** Is a know it all girl, her parents are Blossom and Brick. She is very protective of her younger cousins Brute and Bella, easily annoyed, has great leadership skills like Brike which will help the Ruff/Puff kids in many soon to come conflicts. She has 2 half brothers Brike and Chester and is in the middle of their many fights. She has inherited all of her mother's powers, she has pink eyes, long straight orange hair held in a high pony tail and a red bow head band to keep every hair in place, she wears many different outfits all in her signature color pink.

**Brute:** Is a tomboyish, athletic girl, her parents are Buttercup and Mitch, although her father knows nothing of her existence which leads to a incredible journey the Ruff/Puff kids go through. She is protective of all that are close to her, has a bad temper and a take charge attitude. She despises Chester almost as much as Brike dose and loves to pull pranks on him and Dexter. She is the half sister of Butch Jr, and loves to rub it in that she's older. She has inherited all of her mother's powers, has lime green eyes, her hair is short straight and jet black, her bangs fall across her forehead, she wears many different outfits all in her signature color green.

**Butch Jr**: Is a cocky, flirtatious, athletic boy, his parents are Buttercup and Butch. He is very protective of many females and feels that girls are two weak which leads to conflicts between him and Brute. He despises Chester although not as much as Brute and Brike. His sister is Brute who is older by 10 minutes, he inherited all of his father's powers. He has emerald green eyes, spiky, jet black hair that adds about an inch, he wears green shirt with a black strip, black jeans.

**Bella:** Is a flirtatious, girly, sensitive girl, her parents are Bell and Blaze (**Check **_**" Trust me " by 14cheakers to find out who he is). **_She hates being protective, has a bad temper and is very girly which will lead to many, many pranks, makeovers etc. Her brother is Blake who is older by 2 minutes; she inherited all of her mother's powers. She has white eyes, long white, curly hair, wears numerous outfits all in her signature color white.

**Blake: **Is a flirtatious, self centered boy, his parents are Bell and Blaze. He isn't protective of any one for he _believes that everybody can fend for themselves_ which leads to many arguments with Chester although that leads to his growing hate for Chester. His baby sister is Bella, he inherited all of his father's powers. He has grey eyes, spiky white hair that adds an inch, wears grey shirt with a black strip, black jeans.

**Boom: I**s a shy, obedient boy, his father is Boomer although his mother had disappeared after his birth. He doesn't care for anything and always fallows the orders of Brike. He has inherited all of his father's powers, he has short blond hair parted in the middle, sapphire blue eyes and wears a blue shirt with a black strip, black jeans.

**Bliss: **Is a naïve, murderous child, she is the daughter of Bubbles and Boomer although Boomer has no idea of her existence and she has no idea that he is her father. She is very naïve to Earth because she grew up in an entirely different dimension where she was the main assassin. She has inherited all of her mother's powers, has light blue eyes with dark sapphire flecks, and wears many different outfits all in her signature color baby blue.

_**M'kay that was a lot of work, here's the story, **_**btw please tell me your favorite OC **

**Boomer's Pov**

I closed my eyes, I knew this was bad but she laughed just like her, she looked just like her _but she's not her _that stupid voice in his head said. I slowly parted away, her face was red in anger or embarrassment I didn't know.

"Sorry" I said my voice was clear and collected but my face was red in pure embarrassment.

"It-Its okay" she mange to squeak out, a long awkward moment had pass before the gang crashed in probably from all the weight on the door.

"Boomer you all right you look like you have seen a ghost" Brick asked me with concern all in his voice. His red eyes moved from me to Luna. I slowly nodded, my face returning to its natural color at every nod. Brick frowned but nodded his head, Butch and Blaze looked at me with a are you sure look before turning to the now beet red Luna.

"Are you okay" Butch asked her his voice with a tinge of concern, she meekly nodded before looking at Blossom.

"Where's Bliss" Luna asked her face was laced with concern

"She's out with the kids in backyard" she replied in her know it all voice. Buttercup rolled her eyes and mumbled something before retreating to her room along with Butch after them the Bell and Blaze left. Brick gave me one long stare before retreating to his room with Blossom. Hopefully he didn't evade my mind, I stared at the wall for a minute casually looking at Luna's beautiful face, then it happen something I was regretting.

**Bliss Pov**

I sat near the tree as the others played, then he came toward me.

''Hey babe" his smirk only grew at my scowl. I resisted the erg to slap the grin off his face, I narrowed my eyes and he opens his mouth only to be interrupted by Chester's jetpack.

"Well Well if it isn't the delinquent bothering a innocent girl I see" he spoke with a tinge of Scottish accent it appeared as if he was a scientist, lab coat, shiny glasses only his age put him down as an I believe the term was geek.

"Shove it Chestnerd" Brike countered his red eyes narrowed soon he was accompanied with Bloom who began to rant about family and feelings. I had left at that point not because I didn't want to see them battle but because Bloom is rather annoying.

I had moved from the tree toward the lake unfortunately next to Bella who was playing with her….pet. At first she didn't look at me to busy playing fetch then she squealed.

"Bliss I dint see you do you wanna play with Girly" I swear her voice got higher and higher at every word; I attempted to leave but retreated at the sound of Blooms voice. I meekly nodded but thankfully the one called Blossom screamed "Dinner" something I learned everyone loved.

At the dinner table I sat near mother, she held an unusual smile on her face and had began talking to these beings, I constantly questioned why.

"So Luna where are you and Bliss from" Blossom asked while trying to spoon her soup. Buttercup stopped from devouring her meal to glare at mother awaiting her answer.

"Paris" mother had said her face still held a smile; I frowned unfamiliar with that destination.

"Really" Blossom asked her eyes twinkling along with Bells'.

"Do tell" Bell said her smile just grew at every second although mother never did get to tell because at that moment Butch decided to release gas from his stomach. Which Blossom scolded him for and at that point Blossom and Buttercup began arguing. I hadn't noticed that I was staring until Brick tapped my shoulder mouthing _bed time_, I would argue but some part of me was actually happy that it was _bedtime._

As I went up stair I heard Brike speak.

"We have to have a plan" his voice was quiet so my movement must be to.

"But will get in trouble" Bella stated her voice filled with fear.

"Yeah you know where not supposed to be out of the facility without permission plus that would being disobeying Buttercups number 1 rule" Bloom spoke also her voice also laced with fear.

"You better take me or I will tell" obviously Chester his voice squeaky and unstill. A lot of murmuring went on until Butch Jr. interrupted them all.

"Look this is for Brute were doing with or without you" his voice was loud, angry and serious

_**Cliffy!**_

_**What happen that Boomer was regretting?**_

_**Why was Bubbles smiling so much?**_

_**What was Buttercups number 1 rule and why they break it?**_

_**Review!**_


	5. Because its for me

Okay I am really sorry for my long absents I can't believe that I was gone this long .I am trying to bring all of my stories back to life today let's see if I can do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own PPGD or PPG etc

Claimer: I do own?

Thanks to all the reviwers below are responses

SawitBoughtit  
2011-02-19 . chapter 5

No its not sorry I took so long

BE THAT AS it may  
2011-02-05 . chapter 5

Sorry it took so long

14Checker  
2010-06-28 . chapter 5

Thanks your feedback really helped. Than you so much for taking the time to write it.

Fashiongodess101  
2010-06-22 . chapter 5

Thanks you always manage to review when you can I appreciate that

Hellogoodbye  
2010-06-21 . chapter 5

You're the first one that like her so yeah your special

Lady Serenity Fortunato  
2010-06-20 . chapter 5

Thanks bliss is my favorite too

Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude  
2010-06-19 . chapter 5

Sorry if I confused you and thanks for the reviews .Plus I m really sorry im so late with my updating .

Okay now that I'm done babbling let's start the story.

"Doing what", I asked in curiosity.

"Hey I think we should take hot stuff" Brick said in a cocky attitude.

"No she'd just get in the way" Brute stated then added a glare. I simply glared back she smirked at this.

"Changed my mind the patsy actually got some balls" Brute said everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Well let's go before I change my mind" Bloom stated fear engraved in her voice.

Fine "stated Butch Jr. As they all took off in the sky I remember mother's words _keep a low profile._ I muttered words before the one called Boom approached me.

"I think they forgot you couldn't fly" he stated shyly.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "You think".

He shrugged his shoulders and said I could carry you. At that moment I felt anger.

"Why the hell do I have to keep a low profile" I screamed mentally

**With the Adults**

Butch that was disgusting and in front of our guest" blossom exclaimed then pointed at me.

"Why the hell would he need to act fake for this bitch anyways" Buttercup stated obviously pissed. I could feel tears come to my eyes. If my sister hated a stranger just think how much she would hate Bubbles.

"Excuse me ", I stated quietly then ran to my room. I heard I knocked _Boome_r I thought, then chose to ignore it. I herd the door jingle a few times before it was open still I choose to ignore. The person stepped in my room I rolled my tear filled eyes ready to scream at Boomer. I turned around my cheeks red, mouth hot.

"Buttercup" I stated in clear disbelief.

"Why you say it like that", Buttercup grumbled. She seemed upset like she wanted to run.

I wondered, "Did Blossom send you".

"No and even if she did do you actually think I would listen" Buttercup calmer louder voice said.

"What do you want" I could feel my voice about to crack.

"I feel….. Bad about…..", she shuddered was she embarrassed.

"About" I stated equally embarrassed.

"About making you cry, okay are you happy, I feel bad why the hell did you make me say that, God your just like her"

"Huh" now I was really confused.

"Bubbles you look like her act like her you even talk like her that's why I've been such a bitch to you". I could feel sadness in her voice then a sob was Buttercup crying.

The day she killed the professor I was making fun of her the whole day. If I had stopped she wouldn't have killed the professor she wouldn't have killed herself" that's when Buttercup broke down. I began to cry myself had I put this much pain on blossom and Bell to.

It wasn't you fault I said softly while rubbing her back. She seemed to disagree but nodded.

She walked to the bathroom to freshen up then walked to the door and said "Thanks…. O and if you tell anybody I'll kick your ass."

I smiled in response she close the door and I stated quietly "I don't blame you BC".

**Back with the kids**

So here I am in Booms' arms with the deepest scowl on my face. Brike complained that he should carry me and I silently thanked Boom for objecting.

They all landed and I hoped out of Booms arms. This is it Brute stated after giving the map one last glance. Buch Jr walked to the busted intercom. I held my breath this place stunk , rats scurried everywhere.

He then stated bitterly, "Mitch Michelleson room 23D"


	6. Because I'm tired

Okay so I'm so happy to back I've got fresh new ideas and a new laptop. Unfortunately fan fiction updated in my absence. So now the private message thing is being all weird, sorry.

Any ways here the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Claimer: I own?

Oh thanks to all who reviewed you guys really make me want to keep writing.

Bliss POV

I look at the others faces each different, anger, happiness, fear although Chester's was the most... annoying. And of course being the person he is, he must state his opinion.

"I am not and I repeat NOT going in this hoodlums house, I mean look at where he lives and my dad told me a lot about him. He gives you nuisances a good name. The Gang Green Gang good name. I mean-"

"Shut up before I plant your fuckin face in your stuck up ass" ,Brute stated. Chester pouted at this but closed his mouth. Brute smirked and began walking with the rest of us fallowing behind.

We stopped at a door it was badly beaten to the point where it hung off hinges. The dark green paint seemed to bleed of off it but you could still see the address perfectly.

Brute smile seemed unsure as she then looked at the door. I raised my eyebrow it was the first time I had seen actual fear in Brute; I concluded I dislike this trait. Bloom rubbed the debris of her hand after knocking on the door three times. A muffled noise was heard before footsteps intruded our ears. As the door opened I expected a goblin or a Lakeinfish instead stood a man.

He had shaggy brown hair and stubble chin. His body stunk worse than this place; Chester appeared to agree since he is now pinching his nose. He looked at us with a bored expression. As he took in our faces his eyes lit up, I felt my own narrow in response.

"Well well what do we have here powder puff wannabees", he sneered ignoring the males which in turn only made Butch Jr angrier.

Bella giggled uncontrollably

"No silly were their kids you see we came to-"

She stopped due to Blake's elbow and Brikes glare.

Mitch looked at us again as if he was searching for some one. He stopped a Butch Jr and Brute.

"Your Butch and Buttercups kids "he stated calmly. Brute was about to speak before Butch Jr cut her off.

"So what if we are".

Mitch's jaw tightens as his eyes narrowed Butch Jr was pleased by the size of his smile. Mitch shrugged and set his hand out signaling us to come inside. Brute being the first through the doors. I felt my hand being tugged slightly as the others slowly walked inside. I almost protested but my mind lingered back to mother.

_Keep a low profile_

I walked cautiously as he leads us to a stain covered couch. Brute joyfully jumped on while the others took their time sitting. I simply stood; Brike smirked as he padded his lap. I scrunched up my noses as Blaze laughed uncontrollably.

Mitch walked into a room before returning with 9 glasses. I stared at mine and the others theirs seemed different than mine. I sniffed it before silently tossing it adding yet another stain. I put my mouth near the cup as the others drank vigorously. Mitch sat in a chair opposite from us still watching as we drank.

"So what brings you here", Mitch stated sounding completely bored. I looked to the hall a shadow taking my interest. Mitch noticed this and blocked my view. Bell began to yawn as Bloom closed her eyes rapidity. The others looked no better I glared at Mitch.

I rolled my eyes when I realize he was not alone. There next to him stood a man. His hair cut into a weird shape. His face in a wide smirk almost resembling a smile. Chester coughed in pain and spit out blood before muttering.

"Mandark"

**************************** With the Adults ************************************

Buttercup's POV

I was walking down the hall when I heard it.

"I don't blame you BC".

It was soft, quiet but still I heard it. I turned back to the door my lime green eyes pleading to hear it again. Something, anything but no nothing came. I walked back to the door touching the knob slightly before Bells scream echoed throughout the house.


End file.
